


The Exhibitionist Chronicles

by GayCorn



Category: Elton John (Musician), Rocketman (2019)
Genre: But it's only pegging if the reader is a woman so I'm not sure if that counts, Don't Read This, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Elton John, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, I can at least let them laugh about it, I know he's a top but hear me out-, I'm Sorry David, If I'm going to make them go through an unrealistic porn scenario, M/M, No this is, Of course he's an exhibitionist- have you seen those outfits?, On Top of The Piano, Other, Pegging, Piano Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Too many jokes to be sexy, Under The Piano, as someone older and wiser and a better writer than me once said, if you don't know what That Picture is I'm sorry, nevermind, not crack, plus there's the existence of That Picture, reality is full of elbows, sorry if I ruined your porn with logistics, this is my fanfiction and I can do what I want, this took way longer than it should have, unfortunately, you get to help fulfil of of Elton's kinky fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCorn/pseuds/GayCorn
Summary: Your boyfriend, Elton, is an ehibitionist, and you're happy to help him fulfil some of his fantasies.
Relationships: Elton John/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. How Could You Say No To That?

**Author's Note:**

> I return! This is really just going to be a bunch of random ideas out of chronological order and maybe not even in the same "Universe."  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling. You're out of your mind."
> 
> "There's hardly any people at this one. It's a perfect time!"
> 
> "They'll still notice." 
> 
> "It'll be dark! We'll even put a tarp over the piano."
> 
> You're trying really hard to pretend that you don't like this idea, but, well.
> 
> Elton runs his tongue over his lips and says breathily, "Please?"
> 
> And how could anyone say no to that?

"Darling. You're out of your mind."

"There's hardly any people at this one. It's a perfect time!"

"They'll still  _ notice _ ." 

"It'll be dark! We'll even put a tarp over the piano."

You're trying really hard to pretend that you don't like this idea, but, well.

Elton runs his tongue over his lips and says breathily, "Please?"

And how could anyone say no to that?

* * *

The concert is, as he said, only for a small number of people, and it's a dimly lit indoor venue. 

But still: This is crazy. It really is. Yet here you are, under the piano, waiting for Elton to walk out.

Your heart rate picks up when you hear the applause and the sound of Elton's shoes clacking against the stage. 

Your boyfriend sits down at the piano and thanks the audience for their kind reception of him. He sounds nervous, but not for the reason they think. He's in very tight shorts, and his thighs are pressed against the bench. 

Elton launches into his first song. You decide that you want this to last until the end so you start slow.

You start by lightly tracing a finger in a circle around the bulge in his pants. His voice wavers a bit on the note, but Elton tries to make it sound like it's part of the song. You grin. This is going to be a fun night.

You put pauses in between the times you touch him so that he never knows when the next time will be. You move from tracing to groping to mouthing at him over the fabric. You watch his foot. The two of you had decided beforehand that three taps of it would be the signal for you to stop whatever you're doing, but he never uses it.

The last song is a longer one, and one that Elton doesn't usually stand up for. You can hear the anticipation in his voice. To his credit, he does an amazing job of not showing it as you unzip his fly. He's not wearing any underwear, which is no surprise. His tendency never to do so, especially in revealing clothing, was one of the first things that made you realize that he's an exhibitionist. Obviously, there's no doubt now. 

He's already quite hard as you take him into your mouth. Now it starts to show more in how hard he breathes in between verses. Emboldened, you pick up the pace and let him deeper down your throat. Elton is leaned back while playing, and the glimpse you get of his face is exquisite, moaning out a word. The audience likely thinks that this is just part of his usual antics, but it's more. 

You thought you knew his body well enough that you could time his orgasm to happen at the end of the last song, but you hadn't taken into account how turned on Elton is from the situation. He tosses his head back on a note, the stage light glinting off of his exposed neck. And so a whole audience sees him when he spills down your throat. He's grinning even as he falls apart; he's thrilled by all the eyes. 

You swallow, dry him off, and have his shorts buttoned by the time Elton stands up to take his bow. The crowd loved him, as always. Elton thanks them again and wishes them a good evening as the curtains go down.

You crawl out from underneath the piano, and Elton immediately rushes to you. He's still shaky, and he collapses into your arms, kissing you frantically. You have to nearly hold him up as he pulls back and says, breathlessly, "We need to do that again."

And again, you can't say no to that.


	2. Do You Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton is leaning against the piano now, tapping his foot and playing with a strand of soft hair while he waits for you. It's been an hour since the concert ended, and everyone has cleared out. The cleaning staff doesn't come in until the next morning, and the band thinks you and your tired-out boyfriend took a separate car home. No one else knows about Elton's latest exhibitionist fantasy except for you and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE TO READER: I'm trying my best to keep these nuetral, but it's pretty difficult. At one point you get something out of a bag. It's up to you whether you want to read that as putting on one of those dual pleasure strap-ons or a condom. 
> 
> Enjoy

This plan is going surprisingly well, all things considered.

Elton is leaning against the piano now, tapping his foot and playing with a strand of soft hair while he waits for you. It's been an hour since the concert ended, and everyone has cleared out. The cleaning staff doesn't come in until the next morning, and the band thinks you and your tired-out boyfriend took a separate car home. No one else knows about Elton's latest exhibitionist fantasy except for you and him.

He startles a little when you walk out. You see his Adam's apple bob, and his mouth parts. He's excited and nervous. So are you, but you can't show it. You talked about everything maybe a month ago and checked in again before the show. Elton said he wants someone tough today, someone can toy with him, embarrass him a little. And that's what he'll get.

"Hey, baby." Your heart is pounding, but your voice manages to come out in that low drawl.

"Hi." Elton's eyes are flicking everywhere, looking at your dark, fitted clothes. You set your bag down on the piano for later; then you pull his body close to yours. You were sure to wear some taller shoes today so he has to look a little bit up at you as you hold him there, grabbing his cute ass.

Being pressed together also forces you to notice something. Elton, through his tiny shorts, is partially hard and poking into your upper thigh. You raise your eyebrows. "Someone's eager."

Elton flushes even darker and nods.

"Well, if you're so excited..." You pull down his suspender straps, one at a time. You don't bother trying to hide that you're feeling his back as you do. You pull off his shirt too, watching his nipple perk up in the breeze. You step back then. Elton is squirming a bit under your steady gaze. "Take off your shorts."

Elton does as he's told. Now he's only in his shoes and colorful socks, in the middle of the stage.

His hands are fidgeting at his sides like he's trying not to cover himself up. His dick already looks so hard, and you've hardly touched him.

"Now," you pull him back over to the front of the piano, "bend over. Legs spread. Stay there." You pull what you need out of your bag and use a generous bit of lube.

When you look back at him, Elton is in the position you asked for. He must have gotten himself ready in the dressing room while the arena was emptying because he's already open and glistening a little. You grin. His calves are tight and straining from the angle he's bent over the piano keeping him on the balls of his feet. "Look at you. All spread open like that, and where anyone could just walk in and see. What would they think then, hm?" You line up against him. "Then they'd know what a slut their idol is."

Elton just moans into the piano and tries to push onto you. 

You pull back a little in response so you're still only just lightly resting against his entrance. "You like this, don't you? You like being called things. You like knowing anyone could see you like this. You're a little whore, aren't you?"

"Yes," Elton says, panting.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm a whore. Please."

You allow yourself one shuddering breath to process that sentence before you finally push into him.

Elton moans loudly. He doesn't hold any of it back. He's playing a part here just as you are, but you can tell that he doesn't have to make much up. He's not usually on bottom, but when he is, he really makes the most of it.

You start moving in him slowly. Elton tries again to get you deeper, but you just press his chest harder against the piano. "You want me to go faster, baby?"

"Please. Yes." He breathes out.

You gradually pick up your pace. His groans make you shudder. You're thrusting fast now and hard, and Elton's even louder.

You both have to break character for just a second to laugh when you realize that you're moving enough that Elton's dick is bumping into the piano keys. It's ridiculous and obscene. It's wonderful. You get a scrap of your composure back and try to spin the situation. "Are you playing me some music, baby?"

Elton huffs a laugh between heaving breaths, "Yeah," then, as you hit a spot inside him, "Fuck!"

His hips jerk so you aim for there again. And again. You aim for that spot over and over again until he can't do anything except hang his mouth open and moan against the piano. He looks like he's moved on to another world, high up in the clouds.

"Mm. You like this?" You ask, half dirty talk, half checking-in.

Elton manages an affirmative moan.

You reach under him, grazing your hand along his stomach and pelvis before wrapping your hand around him and jerking as in-time as you can with your thrusts. He's so hard, so close. "You're gonna come when I tell you to now. And you're going to come loud, show off what a slut you are." 

Elton is apparently incapable of doing anything other than moaning and a vague nod.

"Look at you. Displayed so beautifully like this, where anyone could see."

Elton makes a noise you're not sure if you've heard from him before. You interpret that as a, 'Please tell me more about how we're technically in public right now.'

Your breath is coming hard too, but you try to keep the words steady. Elton's eyes are squeezed shut, and it's obviously taking some effort not to come before you say he can. "You like hearing about that, don't you? You probably hope someone will walk in and see you,"

Elton makes that noise again, somewhere between pleasured-out and an embarrassed wail. The sound of Elton's pleasure is addictive, so you keep going.

"You wouldn't even stop. You'd just keep going. You'd let a total stranger see you getting fucked hard, see you come. You'd like that." Elton looks like he can't hold on much longer. "Do you want to come now?"

He nods as best he can.

You thrust deeper and jerk him a little harder. "Come for me."

Elton does, moaning loud enough that it's a shout. You come to the beautiful sound of him, and you both stay there, riding out the feeling.

When you pull out of him he's still boneless with pleasure and draped over the piano. You press some kisses to his back and lower him down to the ground with you. "You did so well, honey, so good."

You lay there on your backs together for a moment while your breathing comes back down to normal. "Fuck," Elton turns his face to you and laughs, "I came on the piano." And then you're both laughing together again, still full of euphoria and not believing that you actually did this. You'd have sex with him on a stage every day to hear him laugh like this. You probably just risked a few charges of serious public indecency, but Elton is sweaty and happy and laughing.

"Did you have a good time?"

"No darling," Elton says, in that exaggeratedly feminine voice he uses to make people laugh, "I faked it, couldn't you tell?"

You keep giggling at each other as you stand up and collect his clothes and your bag. He really did come on the piano. Elton makes a few embarrassed noises about it, "Oh, sorry, let me get that-"

"Yeah, you've really got to work on your aim," you say sarcastically. "It's alright honey, I've got it. Go get changed."

Elton looks like he's about to protest, but you've already pulled a rag from your bag and cleaned it up, so he goes.

You'd made sure there would be a car and a driver waiting for you, so you both climb into the back together and lean on each other all the way back to the hotel.

"We really did that," you say, still a little shocked. "What are you going to think up next?"

"I guess you'll have to find out."


End file.
